


Five times Junsu got jealous and one time Yoochun did

by Evil_and_I_know_it



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_and_I_know_it/pseuds/Evil_and_I_know_it
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junsu couldn't help his jealousy. The fact that Yoochun was completely oblivious to it didn't make it any better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times Junsu got jealous and one time Yoochun did

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some swearing? Un-beta'd.

_Five_

Junsu knew that he wasn’t supposed to get jealous of his hyung. Ever since the split, Jaejoong had become more and more dependent on Yoochun. He sympathized because it wasn’t easy being ripped from his lover of so many years. He  _did_ , however, hope that they could tone down the Jaechun love a little, because quite frankly he was getting sick of it.

_Four_

When Junsu visited the set of Sungkyunkwan Scandal, he expected his boyfriend to greet him with a smile. Instead after the initial greeting, everyone other than Yoochun came to talk to him and thanked him for the thoughtful gesture and dug into the chicken. It was only two hours that Yoochun showed up to talk to him, arm-in-arm with Park Minyoung. Junsu silently fumed, but plastered on a fake smile for both of them. Dismissing his boyfriend’s concerned looks; he bid his goodbyes and stormed out there without making a scene.

_Three_

After Park Minyoung, it was Yoon Eunhye. Due to the popularity of their drama, their companies had let the rumors go on for longer than they usually would. Junsu was close to pulling his hair. If it wasn’t for his constant musical schedules, he would have gone mad and stabbed someone.

“Junsu, what’s wrong?” asked Yoochun, concerned.

“Oh, go to hell and take Yoon Eunhye-ssi with you.”

_Two_

One thing irked Junsu more than the rest and that was Yoochun’s ability to charm anything that breathes. That man attracted more people with his smile than flies with honey. Cursing as one more person hit on Yoochun, Junsu dragged him out of the club.

“Hey! I thought you wanted to go clubbing. Why’d you make me wear a disguise and shit if you were going to drag me out of there in less than fifteen minutes!?”

_One_

Junsu swore that if the waitress giggled one more time he was going to scream. Lunch with Jaejoong and Yoochun used to be more pleasant when Junsu wasn’t going mad with jealousy. Stabbing his food viciously, he kept his head down and grumbled.

“Su-yah,” said Yoochun, cautiously. “Are you alright? You’ve been attacking your salad for the last ten minutes. Is it not any good?”

“It’s fine, Chunnie. You don’t have to worry about me, go back to flirting with the waitress.”

Finally understanding his dongsaeng’s recent weird behavior, Jaejoong smacked Yoochun’s head as hard as he could. Ignoring scandalized gasps from around them, Jaejoong whispered in Yoochun’s ear before hurrying out of the restaurant.

“Babe, are you jealous?”

“Wow, it took you only a year to catch on. Of course I’m jealous, you oblivious fool. What gave me away?” said Junsu bitterly.

Yoochun winced at the tone. He deserved that and much more. Placing his hand on his boyfriend’s, he tried to placate him.

Shrugging the hand off, Junsu got up from his chair.

“You’re going have to try really hard to make it up to me, Chun. You’re sleeping on the couch tonight. I’ll see you later.”

Cursing himself, Yoochun sat in the restaurant abandoned by his boyfriend and hyung and regretted everything. It was going to take something extremely extravagant or something extremely cute to get Junsu to forgive him. Well, time to call up Yunho and ask for tips on groveling.

_Bonus_

Yoochun, on principle, never got jealous. Sure he got annoyed when Junsu had to kiss that man for his musical, but work was work. Unlike himself, Junsu never had scandals with his co-stars or anyone else. So what was making him behave so irrationally? Oh right, Junsu’s back up dancer.

He was a foreigner so his rudeness was forgiven, but did he have to place his hands on Junsu’s hips? Yoochun growled as the man tried to teach his boyfriend how to salsa. Catching Junsu’s gaze in the mirror, he gestured for him to get away from that man.

Smirking at him, Junsu got closer to the dancer until their hips were touching. He followed every step and danced as seductively as he could. Yoochun growled again and strode forward to yank Junsu away from that man. Dragging him out of the studio, he planned to show Junsu exactly whom he belonged to.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
